palisadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil
Sigil is a Mushroom Mage who helps to protect Palisades from the Spirit Riders, and is played by Hovawart in the RP. History Sigil landed in this world with no memory, his consciousness catered into oblivion. Two soldiers were near him. After a brief, confused, and relatively friendly engagement (in which he discovered he had a sigil on his forehead and that he was in Kaze's land), they turned on him (possibly for having a magical symbol on his forehead). He attempted to fight back with magic, but it apparently failed. Instead he defended himself physically, and succeeded. He ran away from the dazed soldiers, who were killed by Koran Alfonson and another Palisades guard when they gave chase. Koran introduced himself and brought Sigil back to base, telling him of the Riders and the Sanctuaries as they went. When they arrived at the village, Sigil was offered a hut, but seeing their primitive condition decided he'd rather sleep under the stars. Later on, Sigil, Lelouch, and Koran were captured by Shin. Shin offered them freedom is exchange for the location of their Sanctuary. Sigil gave him directions to an empty, uninhabited forest, noting every turn, bend, hill, village, river, and other terrain features. Satisfied, Shin decided to have them killed, but Sigil made him believe that he also knew the way to a second Sanctuary. The location was supposedly hidden by a ritual that required multiple other specific people. Shin allowed Sigil to go find the others needed, deciding to kill Lelouch and keep Koran a hostage. Lelouch, needless to say, did not like the idea. They rebelled, slew the guards, had a brief skirmish with Shin, and escaped. Shin faked defeat and sent a hobgoblin commander to follow them to Palisades. Along with the help of Lelouch, Sigil captured the hobgoblin. He used a special mushroom on him that allows him to mentally exchange information. He then used a powerful mushroom that would erase his memory of the event. Later, many new refugees suddenly arrived at Palisades. Sigil asked around for the cause, and discovered that the Sanctuary called Greenhaven had been raided and mostly burnt. Among the explanations for the discover of Greenhaven was that the hobgoblin commander became separated from his squad, and they found the Sanctuary by chance. Sigil, Koran, Lelouch, and several guards went to look for the hobgoblin's soldiers, and discovered the mutilated remains of four goblins. They found a creature from the Dark World which Sigil nicknamed "Furscales," who had killed the goblins. It then executed one of Koran's guards. Sigil, preparing a deadly mixture of spores, accidentally let some slip. They set several trees on fire, which was stopped by Lelouch and some spores of the opposite effect. Sigil convinced Furscales that Shin's castle would serve as a better hunting ground. Sigil then filled the corpse of a goblin with sentient fungus, replacing the bone and muscle. The mushroom-zombie now serves Lelouch. A second wave of Greenhaveners arrived. Sigil interrogated two people, including a girl named Athima, and discovered that the Sanctuary had been finished off and burnt to the ground. Sigil at first believed Athima to be a spy. He voted for her immediate execution, but Lelouch stopped him from doing so. Out of spite, he demanded that she take him to Greenhaven, so that he might learn why it fell. There, he noticed the standards of both Ruyo and Shin, and took them for later use. A soldier of Shin's army arrived to collect the banner. Sigil not only gave the banner back to the soldier, but also convinced him that the Spirit Riders were displeased with the destruction of Greenhaven and that they had ordered the execution of the commander in charge, Seron of Ruyo's army. Sigil also gathered a bit of information as to Greenhaven's fall. As it turns out, a group of goblins ran across the Sanctuary completely by accident, then sold the information to the Riders. Realizing that no informer gave them the knowledge, and that Athima was not guilty of the crime he had accused her of, he called off his grudge and took her home promptly. The flashbacks she was experiencing and the sight of the corpses belonging to several people being eaten by a furscales had her bordering a state of shock. After the soldier and Sigil parted ways, the soldier obeyed Sigil's "orders" and killed Seron, much to Ruyo's anger. They returned to Palisades and spent the night. Come morning, a group of ragged Palisades militia stumbled back to the sanctuary with tales of a Wyvern and minitaur duo. They had killed the minotaur, but the wyvern hasld escaped. Lelouch and Sigil immediately set out to take down the beast. Upon searching the area where the attack had happened, they ran across a dragon hunting and eating furscales. They managed to get its attention, and despite its condescending nature, the location of a nest of wyverns. This was on the top of a sheer, unclimbable mountain. Sigil managed to reach the peak by climbing up a ways and antagonizing a group of flying (? They weren't wyverns. Were they birds?). When one swooped down upon him, he managed to flatten himself to the stone, making it miss, then dropping onto its back. He held on through the series of acrobatics it undertook, as it gradually went upwards. When it finally went above the place Sigil needed, he dropped off its back, using a trinket from his past home to slow his descent. This trinket ran out of power in the process. On top of the peak, he met a man. Sigil was currently wearing Ruyo's banner as a cloak. Because of this, the man believed Sigil to be one of Ruyo's men. Through a period of bluffing, Sigil learned that this was the man Ruyo had put in charge of managing the wyvern nest. Ruyo had, apparently, terrorized the elder wyvern into contributing wyverns for the cause. The man there was to deliver the young wyverns "drafted" into Ruyo's service to the minotaur, which escorted them to his domain. Unwilling to do anything to the kind man and the group of wyverns being forced to do Ruyo's bidding, he and Lelouch left. Getting down the mountain was as problematic as getting up it. Lelouch, armed with a grapple motion system, managed to slowly progress downwards. Sigil, his trinket being exhausted, acted with his trademark recklessness. He spread the enchanted fabric of Ruyo's banner, stiffening it with a current of energy. This made a sort of crude glider. Then, with a running start, he leaped off the side of the mountain. While the ride was very enjoyable, he soon realized one very important detail; he had no way to land it. After circling around for a while, he found a small clearing, one with a suspicious circle with nothing but dead dirt the center. Judging it better to avoid the circle, he flew around a bit more before a plan worthy of a lunatic went into his head. Utilizing the clearing, he found a tall tree and dove, ending up perfectly parallel with it and heading towards the ground. When he judged himself close enough to the ground, he turned his five into an upwards swerve towards the tree, arresting much of his momentum. He then let the cloak unstiffen, and drove two daggers into the tree. While achieving the purpose of stopping a potentially life-threatening crash, it also managed to crush most every bone in the hand holding the upper dagger, and the his weight had dislocated and all but ripped out his shoulder. The locked gauntlet had prevented his grip from failing, despite the fact this the arm keeping him there was incapable of movement. Lelouch soon found him and got him down. Unable to keep from acting on his curiosity Sigil poked and prodded the perfect circle of unliving dirt for a few seconds, before finally stepping onto it. Two things happened simultaneously. First, his torn and tattered arm was healed as the life force from the grass that had, previously, been growing on the now-dead patch was converted into healing energy and transferred. Secondly, a series of animated skeletons burst from the ground, a few attacking and delayig Lelouch and a few others dragging Sigil away. Sigil more than likely could have simply fought back, but he was more curious as to who created the circle, and where he was being taken. He made a valiant attempt to engage the skeletons in conversation, but they either weren't capable of speech or they didn't care enough to speak. Finally, in a last-ditch effort to get any sort of reaction from them, Sigil started happily singing a song about the joys of pillaging villages. This, too, failed. Physical Appearance Classic: His only truly notable feature is the glowing blue glyph on his forehead. The rest is covered with cloak and cloth mask. He is fairly tall, just a little bit over six foot, and is slightly bulky. Personality Sigil is a complicated fellow. He is merciful at times, but believes terror to be the greatest weapon in a repertoir. He dislikes inflicting physical harm, but doesn't care to cause pain mentally or emotionally. He is quite attached to the few people he can call friends, and adores animals of all sorts. Powers and Abilities He has formed a sort of symbiotic relationship with the sentient fungus in the forest around Palisades. He can control the spores originating in the mushrooms mentally, and can spur growth in plants at will. He has a ridiculous number of mushrooms on his person, each one doing something different. After draining the life force of Chiyo and reinforcing his body with a dip into the Pool of Mortals, Sigil is able to channel Raw Unbalance, an extremely powerful force capable of taking just about any material apart on the molecular level. The only known natural materials capable of completely repulsing Raw Unbalance are dragon scales and a type of mineral found in Chiyo’s old home and Drachen’s lands simply referred to as “black rock”. Raw Unbalance cannot be manipulated in any way. It can merely be projected outwards in a blast. Due to a spell cast by Great, Sigil is able to filter his Raw Unbalance, purifying it and creating what is known as “Refined Unbalance”. Refined Unbalance can be controlled and shaped into objects that have a physical presence. Sigil’s most common use of this is to create a disk that he can levitate and move, thus enabling he and any others with him to effectively fly. Refined Balance can also be used as a substitute for arcane energy in the world of Valonca, essentially providing a second form of the Art. When the artifacts of the Riders were uncorrupted and began funneling Balance into the Pool of Mortals, Sigil gained the ability to wield that power. Balance is one of the strongest healing agents in the multiverse, and is capable of healing organic matter and restarting bodily functions even when life has expired. Despite this fact, Balance doesn’t work on completely decomposed corpses, e.g. skeletons. The reason for this is theoretically the lack of life force and/or a soul to regather or reinforce, but this is merely a player’s theory. After having his psionic potential unlocked by Great, Sigil is also able to affect the outside world with nothing but his mind, generally through a form of telekinesis or telepathy. The potential uses for this is far too long to tally here. Trivia Category:Player Characters Category:Mages Category:Characters